In any mechanical or electro-mechanical device there are various threshold values and operating parameters for various parts of the device. Generally, a manufacturer of the device determines the threshold values and operating parameters at the time the device is manufactured. However, setting the thresholds and operating parameters at the time of manufacture means these parameters are based on current knowledge and do not consider any additional information learned after the device is shipped. Further, by setting permanent thresholds and operating parameters when the device is new, the thresholds and operating parameters do not take into account the condition of the device when operating or as the device ages.